nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Tech Target
The Tech Target is a Nerf accessory that was released in 2003 under the unnamed 2003 series. It requires three "AA" batteries to be operated. The blue version comes packaged in the original Tech Target Set. The green version comes packaged with both the 2005 and 2007 version of the Tech Target Set. The yellow version come packaged with both the 2009 version and the Tech Target 2-Player Set. Details It is an electronic target board that keeps track of scores as players fire at it to earn points in one of three different game modes. The original version of the Tech Target features three game modes designed for one to two players. The re-released versions features three different games but did not allow for two players. History While in the prototype stages, it was known as the Smart Target. It was been redesigned twice since its original release, under the Action Blasters and N-Strike series. Color schemes The Tech Target has been released with the following color schemes: *Original (blue, yellow, light green, and black) *2005 and 2007 (green, red, yellow, light gray, and dark blue) *2009 and 2011 (yellow, red, gray, and black) Games Stop the Noise (blue) Players: 1 Object: The player must shoot the area that the sound tells them. The player only has 99 seconds to hit the targets. Scoring: For each time the player sucessfully hits the correct area, they are awarded one point. There is no penalty for missing. Play: The game begins by telling the player to start firing. The player must shoot the area that the target tells them to. After every successful shot, they get an extra two seconds on the clock. The player keeps playing until the timer decreases to 00 and the target anounces the game is over. The final score will appear on the screen. Countdown (blue) Players: 1 Object: The player must reduce their score from 99 to 00 in as few shots as possible. The player receives 10 points for hitting the "Best Score" area, 5 points for hitting the "Countdown" area, and 1 point for hitting the "Stop the Noise" area. Play: The player shoots at the target, with each amount of points being deducted from 99. Since time is unlimited, it is best to be as acurate as possiple to get a better score. The player must hit 00 by exact count, for exapmple: the player cannot shoot the "Best Score" area if they have 9 or less points left, or the the "Best Score" and "Countdown" area if they have 4 or less points. Best Score (blue) Players: 1-2 Object: The player(s) must reach reach the highest score possible. There are three rounds to the game; each round consists of three shots fired at the target. Scoring: The player will receive 10 points for shooting in the "Best Score" area, 5 points for shooting in the "Countdown" area, and 1 point for shooting in the "Stop the Noise" area. Play: One player mode: Begin by firing three darts. The target will show the points that the player has earned after every shot. After firing off three darts, the score screen will display the player's score so far and Round 1 is complete. Press the "Mode" button to begin Round 2. When the target is ready, it will show the word "GO" on its score screen. Repeat for all three rounds. At the end of Round 3, the final score for the game will be shown on the score screen and the target announce that the game is over. Two player mode: Begin by firing three darts. The target will display the player's points earned after every shot. After all three darts have been fired, the score screen will display the player's score so far and Round 1 is complete. Press the "Mode" button to start Round 1 for Player 2. Player 2 takes their turn firing off the three darts. Repeat above steps, alternating players and continuing through all three rounds. When Player 1 has finished their last round, their score so far will flash on the screen. When Player 2 has finished their last round, they will need to press the “Mode Switch” to end the game. The highest score out of both players will flash on the score screen target will reveal the winner. The target announces that the game is over. If both players have the same score, a special sound effect will play, but the target does not announce who the winner was in this event. If the player misses a chance to hit the target, they can press the “Mode” button to skip to the next round. Missile Defense (green and yellow) Players: 1 Object: The player can practice firing and hitting the area that is called out. Unlimited shots are allowed in this game. Scoring: The player will receive 20 points for shooting in the "Range Simulator" area, 8 points for shooting in the "Hit the Number" area, and 4 point for shooting in the "Missile Defense" area. Play: "Missiles" will be launched at the area the player can hear. There are four rounds and an unlimited number of shots allowed. After the fourth round, the target announces it is game over. Hit the Number (green and yellow) Players: 1 Object: The player must fire at the number they hear. Unlimited shots are allowed in this game. Scoring: The player will receive 20 points for shooting in the "Range Simulator" area, 8 points for shooting in the "Hit the Number" area, and 4 point for shooting in the "Missile Defense" area. Play: Area numbers will be called out and the player must shoot them. If the player misses, they gain no points but it counts as a shot. After every round, a new area is called. After the twelfth round, the target announces it is game over. Range Simulator (green and yellow) Players: 1 Object: The player must get as many points as they can in three shots. Scoring: The player will receive 20 points for shooting in the "Range Simulator" area, 8 points for shooting in the "Hit the Number" area, and 4 point for shooting in the "Missile Defense" area. Play: The target will call out numbers, and the player must hit them. There is one number called out per round. The player can get a maximum of sixty points. At the end of the third round, the target announces it is game over. Gallery techtargetgreen.png|The green Tech Target. techtargetblue.png|The blue Tech Target. Category:Accessories Category:Targets Category:2003 series accessories Category:N-Strike accessories Category:Discontinued accessories Category:Action Blasters accessories Category:Battery-operated products